Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computing resources, and more particularly, to testing whether a computing resource is described accurately.
Description of the Related Art
Today, programmers write applications using a growing variety of publicly accessible Web services. Applications can access and/or request these publicly accessible Web services by invoking their corresponding Web Application Programming Interfaces (web APIs). Such Web APIs have grown consistently over the years, as businesses realize the growth opportunities associated with running an open platform that developers can interact with. Common forms of interacting with these Web APIs include embedding external resources, such as tweets, Facebook comments, YouTube videos, Instagram photos, etc. Testing a Web API increases confidence in that the API performs as intended.